


First Man

by DillonPower



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: In an alternate timeline, TJ shares his appreciation to Cyrus for everything that he has done for him. From being there for him, loving him, and even saving him.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Kudos: 22





	First Man

You were the first man that ever loved me. I sat on my bed as a six-year-old and felt like I was nothing. I felt the fresh black eye with my fingers and I cried in pain. You came into my room with a single cupcake with green frosting and a number six candle on top, which was already lit. I was scared that you were teasing me, but you sat the plate down in front of me and sat across from me. I hesitated to blow the candle out because I was still waiting for the pain to come, but it never did. You gave an encouraging nod and I blew the candle out. I ate the cupcake as you pulled out a wrapped present from your bag. I was surprised that you had bought me the new toy that I have been asking for. I gave you a hug and by the tightness you created I felt as though you meant it. That you loved me.

You were the first man that was there for me. I was backstage of my final show in high school waiting for the show to begin. I peeked through the curtain to see three empty seats. I almost cried. I was used to them not showing up. Before I went back to my spot, I saw a light. The auditorium door opened and you walked in and sat in one of the seat. You saw me. You gave me a big smile and a thumbs up. I smiled and closed the curtain to perform for you. You were the only person that I cared about. You were the only person in the audience there for me.

You were the first man to help me. I sat on my bed with my textbook trying to learn the irregular verbs. Early I had tried practicing what I learned in while he was in the room, but he quickly shut me up with his hand. He told me that was not allowed and I should be ashamed. You came into my room and listened to me practicing. You helped me with the vocabulary and the harder stuff, even though you didn’t know any of it and had trouble pronouncing the words. You could have been studying for your college exams or something to make him prouder of you. You took time out of your day to help me.

You were the first man to accept me. I sat on my bed crying over the thought of being kicked out. I didn’t ask to be this way but it was who I am. I knew they didn’t fully know, but they had a feeling and had given me the choice but it wasn’t my choice. I was panicking about whether I should do it or not, but you calmed me down. You gave me a hug and told me that I was alright. That there was nothing wrong and that you would always be there for me. You accepted me and I was thankful.

You were the first man to save me. I stood in front of my mirror and took off my hoodie. The scars, cuts, bruises, burns, and holes are a mix of fresh and old. Some I did and others he did. I ran my fingers over the wounds before I picked up a broken piece of glass and held it up to my shoulder. I started and kept an expressionless face. It wasn’t enough. I wasn’t enough. I picked up the can of air freshener and started beating up my leg with it. You heard the noise and ran in. Seeing you made me cry. I thought you would tell him. I was wrong and you sat me down and talked to me. I talked to you. I talked so much because I wasn’t used to having someone to share my feelings with. You saved me by letting me talk.

You were the first man that believed me. I didn’t know who to tell because no one would believe me. I stayed silent because of the power he had over me and everyone else. People already said things about me, this would make them say even worse things. I would be seen as the person trying to ruin his reputation and the school’s image. If I told the authorities, the school wouldn’t play in the championship and it would be my fault. Everything was my fault. I told you because I felt like I could. After you beat him up, charges were made against him. You believed me when no one else would have.

You are the first man.


End file.
